La Gran guerra de equestria
by Anonimousebox
Summary: Un grupo insurgente, comandado por un alguna mente malvada se alzara en equestria preparado para derrotar a las princesas y su reinado, pero unos seres de otro mundo llegaran para impedir que equestria caiga en manos equivocadas.(Remake de mi anterior historia del humano en equestria).
1. Capitulo 1 ¿Nuevo mundo? parte 1

**P.O.V 3**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de nueva york con un grupo de 3 amigos en el aeropuerto, eran 3 jóvenes, uno de ellos sostenía un celular, seguramente viendo memes o algo así, el otro chico estaba comiéndose un sándwich y el otro bueno, estaba durmiendo ellos son 3 amigos, uno de ellos es Sebastián, un joven de cabello negro corto, el mide 1,70, sus ojos color negro, de piel blanca, vestía con una sudadera de color rojo la cual llevaba el logo de coca cola llevaba unos pantalones Jean azules con unos tenis de color gris con azules, este es el que dormía, el segundo joven que está comiéndose un sándwich es Dylan un joven de piel más morena que los otros de un color como los indios, cabello de color negro, ojos de color negro, media como 1,78, llevaba un chándal de color negro, el cual tenía un logo de Ralph Lauren de color negro, unos Jean de color negro y unos tenis de color gris con amarillo, el ultimo que estaba viendo memes es Max un chico con el pelo castaño que le cubría un poco de la frente, ojos azules, con un chándal abierto de color azul, llevaba unos Jean azules y unos tenis de color blanco media alrededor de 1,75.

Los 3 chicos estaban en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo, los 3 llevaban mochilas de camping llenas, con su equipaje, ellos están cerca de la pantalla la cual decía los vuelos y su salida, y el suyo era el vuelo que embarcaba en la A4 con destino hacia Hawái. Max dejo de ojear de ojear su celular pues ya había gastado un buen tiempo y comenzó a ver un folleto del aereopuerto el cual le habían dado, Max al leerlo se acordó de algo importante.

-Oye- Dijo Max mientras intentaba despertar a Sebastián

-Déjame en paz, que no he dormido en toda la noche- Dice Sebastián mientras trataba de dormir

(Max le da una cachetada lo suficientemente fuerte para joderlo)

-¡Cabron! Que despiertes que me acorde de algo-Dijo Max

-¡Desgraciado! Deja de hacer eso, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo Sebastián

-¿Recordaste coger el mapa de la cueva?- Pregunto Max

-Lo trae este-Dijo Sebastián

(Sebastián lanza el brazo para atrás y le estrella el sándwich en la cara a Dylan)

Dylan simplemente suspiro y cogió una servilleta de su bolsillo y se limpió la cara pues se había llenado la cara de cátchup y lechuga con un poco de carne.

-¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso?- Dijo Dylan un poco molesto

-Te dije que me cobraría lo que me hiciste el lunes pasado- Dijo Sebastián

-¿Lo que hice el?… JAJAJAJA a si eso, valió la pena, no me pondré a pelear porque si no nos echan del aeropuerto-Dijo Dylan

-¿Oye traes el Mapa verdad?-Dijo Max

-Si lo Traigo-Respondió Dylan

''Pasajeros del vuelo A4 Vallan embarcando en la puerta K44''

-Bueno chicos preparados, solo espero que este viaje no se alargue mucho- Dijo Max mientras miraba la pantalla

Los chicos se levantaron del banco y embarcaron en su avión, con destino a Hawái, su viaje duro unas 8H y al llegar al aeropuerto se fueron hacia un las afueras del aeropuerto y fueron a tomar un autobús los cuales los dejo en medio de una carretera, la cual estaba ubicado en un bosque, los chicos comenzaron a caminar para adentro del bosque, caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a una cueva.

-Bien, Dylan saca el mapa- Dijo Max

 **P.O.V. 1 Max**

Dylan saco el mapa y nos adentramos en la cueva, llegados a cierto punto de la cueva la luz que entraba por la entrada, dejo de alumbrarnos por lo que tuvimos que alumbrarnos con las linternas que traíamos en la mochila, en la cueva había mucho polvo, por suerte no había ningún olor extraño, aunque también vimos bastantes murciélagos colgados por los techos, y por más que parezca contradictorio sentíamos frio los 3 pues la temperatura en la cueva estaba descendiendo cosa que me pareció muy extraño y muy curioso.

-¿Me recuerdas porque estamos aquí?- Dijo Dylan

-Bueno, si recuerdas según aquí un ladrón hace unos 10 años murió pero escondió su fortuna aquí, y en ese tiempo estaba valorada en unos, 75M, de dólares- Dijo Max

-Espero que sea cierto- Dijo Dylan mientras seguía ojeando el mapa

Seguimos caminando durante un buen rato al menos unos 25 minutos adentro de la cueva en eso paramos a comer y beber, yo de mi mochila saque un reloj y me lo puse, señalaban que eran las 3:00 A.M lo cual me pareció raro, pues recordaba que llegamos a eso de las 12:00 PM hora local, y yo había configurado mi reloj para que estuviera sincronizado, con la hora local, también en mi reloj había una pequeña brújula en una parte del reloj, esta no paraba de dar vueltas sin sentido alguno, pero no le tome mucha importancia, cuando acabamos de descansar los chicos y yo retomamos la búsqueda hasta que llegamos a un punto de la cueva la cual había una luz al final del túnel.

A los 3 nos dio curiosidad esa luz la cual tenía una tonalidad de morado y azul, la verdad una mescla bastante linda cuando llegamos encontramos, algo bastante hermoso lo cual nos dejó boquiabiertos a todos pues era como un manantial el cual tenía una agua tan clara y se veía tan hermoso que difícilmente encontrarías agua así en alguna otra parte de la tierra, pero había algo peculiar adentro del agua, pues en el fondo habían colores morado y azul, dando vueltas, algo así como si parecieran el ying y el yang, solo que con una especie de circulo blanco, era algo extraño además de que el espacio en la cueva era mucho más grande, pues parecía una cúpula, y en las paredes habían escritos y dibujos, los 3 comenzamos a asombrarnos y a explorar este pequeño rincón de la cueva.

-Wow, ese sitio es hermoso- Dijo Sebastián

-Pues fíjate que si compráramos este terreno... Uff la de dinero que le sacaríamos-Dijo Dylan

-Oigan vengan a ver esto-Dije mientras veía las paredes

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Dylan mientras veía las paredes

-Parece un cuento-Dijo Sebastián

''Incluso los lugares muy iluminados esconden algo oscuro, cuando los perdidos sean los héroes reclamaran su lugar en el sol y cuando eso pase, las posibilidades se enfrentaran en su contra, pero se alzaran con toda la victoria y su premio bien merecido lo tendrán''

Habían varios dibujos, de algo de lo que me parecía ser una especie de unicornio con alas rodeada de otras 5 ponis más luchando contra otras cosas que parecían ser Mounstros, en otro las veían derrotadas y a punto de ser asesinadas, y en otra aparecían seres extraños que parecían ser humanos que derrotaban a las criaturas y en otro dibujo por lo que parecía ser esos extraños seres que parecían ser humanos hacían una especie de pacto con ellos, aunque los dibujos tienen una calidad muy, pero que muy cuestionable, como las pinturas de los indios en las cuevas.

-Saben esa historia no tiene sentido-Dije en voz alta

-Se imaginan que nos pase algo raro como viajar a otro mundo-Dijo Sebastián

-Naaa, no creo, los cuentos de hadas no existen, están escritos en las paredes- Dijo Dylan mientras caminaba

-Por cierto deberíamos…Oye ¿Eso es un botón lo que estoy viendo?- Dijo Sebastián

-¿Un botón? ¿En medio de una cueva? Eso no suena muy creíble-Dije incrédulo

-No mira haya en el otro lado- Dijo Sebastián mientras señalaba una roca un buen tamaño que salía y aparentaba ser un botón

Sebastián fue caminando hasta aquel botón el cual también me acerque y si, en efecto parecía un botón, y la tentación no tardó en hacer escena pues quería presionar ese botón igual que Sebastián pero algo en mí me decía que era una mala idea.

-¿Y si lo tocamos?- Dijo Sebastián aumentando la tentación

-¿Y qué pasa si pasa algo malo?- Dije con un poco de miedo

-Tarde-

Sebastián dijo eso mientras presionaba la roca, un pequeño escalofrió se me vino en la espalda, pero no pasó nada, yo estaba en estado de alerta pues algo me decía que esto era una mala idea.

-Ves no pas-

Sebastián no pudo terminar esa frase pues un pequeño temblor comenzó en el lugar, duro unos segundos y paro muy repentinamente y comenzamos a oír a lo lejos fuertes golpes como si dejaran caer muchas rocas de gran tamaño hasta que en la misma entrada una gran roca de gran tamaño se estrelló violentamente con la entrada causando un gran estruendo, el cual nos dejó un poco sordo a los 3.

-¿Ups?- Dijo Sebastián

-¿¡UPS?!- Dijo Dylan un poco sorprendido y cabreado-¡Nos dejaste encerrados aquí adentro!

-Chicos…Miren hacia arriba-Dije asustado

El techo estaba agrietándose a una gran velocidad y los 3 sabíamos que eso iba ir a mal, un gran pedazo de roca aterrizo a mi lado y yo instintivamente me tire al lago y en eso se tiraron Dylan y Sebastián, el pequeño manantial era más profundo de lo que me esperaba, por cierto mencione que el agua esta jodidamente fría era como bañarse en nitrógeno líquido(Basado en hechos reales, gente no se bañen en un manantial si no quieren acabar con hipotermia o algo extraño) mi sentido dela orientación fallo durante un instante no sabía para donde se salía, si hacia donde estaba observando o para abajo pues dentro del agua todo se veía azul claro, comencé a nadar simplemente hacia donde estaba observando pues ya me estaba quedando sin oxígeno.

Salí hacia la superficie y repentinamente no estaba en la cueva, de echo estaba al aire libre aunque el ambiente cambio de echo veía un cielo anaranjado y también me daba ese olor que te da como cuando abres la ventana de tu habitación a las 5 a.m. y el ambiente era precisamente un campo, tenía sus pequeñas zonas arboladas, y unas pequeñas colinas, Salí del lago completamente empapado y con bastante frio, por suerte no me había quitado la mochila y en ella llevaba otra ropa de repuesto, pero antes de cambiarme mire al lago esperando a que Sebastián y Dylan salieran pero no habían señales de ellos.

Si bien sé que saben nadar pues tomamos un curso de buceo los 3 me parecía raro que no salieran, en eso decidí cambiarme pues si me quedaba así me iba a resfriar o tal vez algo peor me quite toda la ropa y la exprimí, la tendí en una rama, por suerte el sol ya estaba presente y como mi mochila era impermeable no tenía que preocuparme de que la ropa o el resto de mi equipaje estuviera mojado, agarre unos pantalones Jean de color negro, con una camiseta de color rojo, mire mi reloj, son las 6:35 AM y repentinamente me asuste pues no veía señales de que esos 2 salieran, me acerque lo suficiente al lago y lo mire, pude ver el fondo y ellos no estaban, no estaban allí y solamente me imaginaba lo peor, y era que yo esté muerto y me haya ido hacia el cielo o algo más extraño

Sinceramente la idea de que yo esté muerto me hacía que me revolviera el estómago, me fui al árbol donde estaban secándose mi ropa mojada mis tenis estaban en una zona donde les daba el sol directamente, y me quede en la sombra de ese árbol, me quede hay como 1 hora pensando en cualquier posibilidad, desde que este muerto a esto solo es un mal sueño, mi ropa ya estaba seca y la metí en mi mochila, revise mi equipaje y solo tenía 3 botellas de agua, un poco de ropa y comida de supervivencia militar como para aguantar 3 días y una navaja suiza, juraría haber tenido una linterna y fósforos en la mochila, pero por lo que veo no están.

Me puse a analizar la situación si era verdad que estaba muerto posiblemente este sería el cielo por lo tanto en algún sitio encontraría a los ángeles, o tal vez otra cosa, me puse mis tenis y comencé a caminar hacia alguna parte simplemente Salí hacia algún sitio y en eso veía un a 2 Personas una de ellas estaba caminando y la otra... ¿Estaba volando? Si definitivamente este es el cielo, comencé a hacer señas y por lo que vi ellas me vieron, tratando de enfocar más mi vista vi que eran figuras femeninas, una de ellas comenzó a volar hacia a mi veía que venía muy rápido, rápido me agache y esa figura paso por encima de mí a gran velocidad, ella estaba ahora mismo a mi espalda y gire y mire a la figura con alas y por lo que veía era una especie de Pegaso, antropomórfico con alas solo que esta llevaba un uniforme cuestionablemente militar.

Pues sus pantalones eran unos shorts demasiado corto llevaba unas medias bastante largas que le cubrían gran parte de las piernas las cuales eran como dirían los americanos thicc, en la parte de arriba llevaba una camiseta militar desabrochada la cual se le podía ver los pechos los cuales estaban cubiertos por un sostén de los que usan las mujeres cuando hacen deportes, llevaba unos guantes de color negro en sus manos y habían unas vendas en su brazo izquierdo, su cuerpo, Dios mío, sería un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría y un cuerpo el cual cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por acostarse con ella, tenía unas buenas curvas, era esbelta, de hecho se le marcaban un poco los abdominales, lo que más podría destacar seria su trasero pues aunque este de frente ya se notaba lo grande de este aunque de los pechos no podría decir lo mismo, serian copa D, y de su altura desde abajo podría decir que entre 1,60 o 1,70 llevaba cierto maquillaje militar en las mejillas con el símbolo de igual, su pelo era de un arcoíris, y ella era de color azul, los ojos no alcanzo a verlos muy bien aunque parecen que tiene un tono de fucsia, ella me miraba con una mirada indiferente.

-¡Oye tú!- Dijo aquella Pegaso

-¿Qué pasa?- Conteste

-Mira, la verdad estoy bastante cansada, he tenido un día largo, simplemente entrégate por las buenas, y también dame los planos que robaste-Dijo ella

-¿Planos? ¿No sé de qué hablas?- Conteste

(Suspira)-¡Pinkie!-

En eso me voltee para la atrás, y una roca de gran tamaño venia hacia mí, una roca de la cual, difícilmente la podría esquivar.

 **Fin del cap. 1**

 **Notas: La verdad no me acuerdo del aspecto que tenía Max en el otro Cap. y si ya sé que tarde un año en sacar esto que les debía, pero en fin un compromiso es un compromiso, al menos sé que en esta historia no la voy a cagar,(bueno en realidad tal vez un poco) eso espero, también aviso de que vendrán más historias de este estilo, Me despido de ustedes y pasen un feliz resto del día o noche.**


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Nuevo mundo? parte 2

**Nota: Este fic está ambientado en la temporada 6**

 **P.O.V 1 Sebastián**

Estaba debajo del agua y abrí los ojos, el agua no estaba un poco fría, aunque no pensé que esto fuera así de profundo, pues en la cueva juraría que yo veía el fondo de aquel manantial o lago, o lo que fuera que fuese eso, aunque me parecía raro que no viera a Max y a Dylan, a mi lado, será que ya salieron, salí a la superficie y me encontré con algo bastante raro pues salí ¿de una bañera? Empapado, lo que parecía ser un baño, mi mente estaba confundida debería de estar en una cueva y no aquí, mi mente solo me puede dar 2 explicaciones: 1 esa agua me está haciendo alucinar 2 tal vez me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y esto es un sueño. En cualquiera de los 2 casos son terribles ya que podría morir en cualquier instante que mi cuerpo esta inconsciente o al menos eso espero.

-Bueno esto no esta tan mal- Dije en voz alta

Por lo que veía este baño era de una persona con mucho dinero, o poder claro está, me dirigí hacia la puerta y un gran vi una habitación, la cual tenía cosas había una chimenea encendida, había una cortina con el dibujo de estrella fugaz, y una puerta la cual tenía bastantes diseños y una especie de colchón el cual nunca había visto pues ese estilo casi circular dorado con morado el cual se veía muy cómodo, en eso me dispongo a salir pero la perilla de la puerta se giró y vi como entraba.. ¡¿Un pony!? O era otra cosa, pero era un pony con forma humanoide, por lo que veía era chica ella era de color verde claro, y su pelo lacio y color verde un tanto fuerte, llevaba un uniforme de sirvienta el cual era muy similar al de French maid la cual es un vestido negro con adornos blancos, una falda completamente a la altura de la rodilla, tenía un delantal blanco el cual solo le cubría la falda, unas medias largas las cuales eran de color negro juntos con unos tacones cortos y llevaba un plumero en la mano. Ella me miro con cara de confusión, aunque la mía era cara más a WTF.

Y nos quedamos mirándonos así durante al menos un rato corto el cual pareció durar una hora, ella lentamente se fue retirándose de la habitación lentamente, así como si hubiera visto algo muy incómodo, tipo haber encontrado a alguien más desnudo o algo así, y desde que cerró la puerta, la muy desgraciada comenzó a gritar, tal como si la estuvieran matando, rápido reaccione corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrí de golpe pero aquella sirvienta estaba corriendo por los pasillos, oí un sonido de armaduras pisando el suelo por el lado contrario al que se fue la chica, sentí que algo malo iba a pasar así que me fui corriendo en dirección a la chica que estaba gritando y rápido la alcance y la jale de un brazo y la jale de manera muy brusca hacia mí, la abrace de manera muy fuerte para que no saliera corriendo y justo a mi lado había una puerta la cual abrí y vi que era el cuarto del conserje el cual era bastante pequeño, me metí allí junto con ella y cerré la puerta, ella seguía gritando y con una mano le tape la boca.

''Rápido los gritos venían de esa dirección''

Oí esas palabras y unos pasos rápidos, almenas debían ser 3 guardias por lo que me imagino, mire a la chica.

-¿Vas a seguir gritando? Que si no te doy yo una buena razón para gritar- Le dije con voz amenazante

Ella temblorosa movió la cabeza diciendo que no aunque en sus ojos estaban aguados, le quite mi mano de mi boca y la solté lentamente y deje que cogiera un poco de aire, el cuarto en que estábamos era uno no tan grande y lo único que habían eran productos y cosas de limpiezas, escobas, cubos, detergente etc.

-¿No vas a hacerme daño verdad?- Dijo aquella chica

Su voz era temblorosa y ciertamente tímida.

-No, no te are daño si me contestas un par de preguntas- Dije mientras me quitaba mi mochila

-ok- ella asintió con la cabeza

-¿En dónde estoy?-Pregunte a la chica mientras comencé a quitarme la ropa

-Estas en equestria-Contesto a aquella chica-; ¿Por qué te estas desvistiendo? Dijo ella con un cierto sonrojo y un poco asustada

-¿No es obvio? tengo toda mi ropa húmeda y es incómodo andar con ella- Dije mientras me vestía

(La sirvienta le da la espalda para que se vista)

-Ok equeestria, no sabía que mi imaginación podría ser tan, imaginativa- Dije mientras me terminaba de vestir

Me vestí con unos pantalones jean azules y una camiseta negra.

-Esto... ¿Ya terminaste de vestirte?- Me pregunto la sirvienta

-Si ya lo hice- Le conteste-; ¿sabes dónde está la salida?

-Si esta al fondo del todo giras a la primera puerta enorme a la derecha- contesto ella mientras me volvía a mirar

Abrí la puerta asomándome un poco y mire ala derecha y ala izquierda, al no ver ningún guardia me fui por la dirección que ella medio, a ella la deje atrás en ese cuarto importándome poco lo que a ella le pasara, corrí por los pasillos y ya podía ver el fondo del pasillo pero justamente cuando estaba llegando una delas muchas puertas se abrió, y vi lo mismo que vi hace un rato 2 ponis con forma humanoide, solo que estos eran hombres, llevaban armadura dorada y estos los 2 eran de color marrón y llevaban lanzas los 2, en ese momento sentía como se me helaba la sangre, los 2 guardias me miraban con cara de sorprendido, pues ellos tampoco sabían mucho que hacer, y uno de los 2 me apunto con su lanza, al lado mío había una puerta que se abrió y para mi mala suerte, eran más guardias era un grupo de al menos 5 más y ellos se quedaron con cara de WTF al verme.

-¿oye no son uno de esos seres de lord serp?- susurro el guardia que me apuntaba

-Creo que si- susurro el otro guardia que estaba cerca de el

-Que nombre más feo- Pensé

Obviamente si me quedaba hay me iban a capturar estos guardias y aunque tenga las de perder lo intentare. Rápido salí corriendo hacia el guardia que me apuntaba con una lanza, pero este se asustó y elevo la lanza y la dejo caer sobre mí, y yo me moví hacia un lado y esquive el golpe, pero el otro, seguramente por el miedo o tal vez la adrenalina me tiro la lanza hacia los pies la cual simplemente salte aun que me rozo el tobillo, seguí corriendo hasta taclear al soldado que me apuntaba con la lanza, al caer los 2 juntos al suelo me hice un poco de daño, pero rápido me levante y cuando me dispuse a correr sentí que algo me agarro del tobillo y caí al suelo de nuevo, al girarme era el mismo guardia que me agarraba del pie, le di un golpe a su mano que me agarraba y este me soltó pero rápido el otro guardia se tiro encima de mí pero antes de que me callera encima puse la pierna derecha apuntando hacia arriba y el guardia callo encima de este y aprovechando la fuerza de empuje con el pie hacia arriba lo cual el callo un poco lejos, rápido me levante y me puse en posición de combate, los otros guardias rápido vinieron a apoyar a sus amigos y yo estaba rodeado detrás mío estaba el guardia que lance el cual ya se paró y por el otro habían un montón de guardias, en eso se me ocurrió un plan.

Me puse de frente ante el grupo de guardias y le di la espalda a un guardia, esto el grupo lo tomo de mala manera pues se notaba que estaban ligeramente asustados, y el otro guardia al verme de espaldas y débil decidió atacarme por sorpresa, pero eso es justo lo que esperaba, por el sonido de la armadura al pisar pude adivinar el momento exacto para voltearme y al girarme simplemente me agache y me tire a sus piernas lo cual lo hizo tropezar, y caerse, a mí no me dolió nada debido a que la mochila fue la que recibió el impacto, rápido me levante del suelo y salí corriendo por el pasillo y los otros guardias salieron a mi persecución. Rápido vi que el pasillo se terminaba y al girar a la derecha habían unas escaleras y vi que era un las cuales si se entraba por la puerta principal podías ver que había una escalera grande que subías y habían otras 2 las cuales una subía ala izquierda y otra subía a la derecha en ese momento vi la gloria, baje las escaleras tan rápido como pude pues aun que podía saltarlas si lo hago tal vez me dé un golpe muy fuerte, los otros guardias aun me perseguían pero yo ya estaba cerca de la puerta y la manera más rápida era empujar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas aunque este portón era bastante grande no se veía lo suficientemente pesado como para no abrirlo.

Y Justo cuando iba a empujarlo la puerta se abrió de par en eso solo vi una silueta femenina y choque con ella y al único que salió directamente para el suelo era yo dándome un fuerte golpe de cara contra aquella figura.

-¿¡Pero qué!?-Dije sobándome la nariz

Desde el suelo mire para arriba y vi una poni de color blanco con una armadura dorada con el símbolo del sol con ciertos diseños negros, un pelo muy extraño pues parecía que volaba o algo así de arcoíris y un gran cuerno estaba en su frente, llevaba una lanza, y era bastante alta y a su lado había otra pero más pequeña llevaba una espada y una armadura de color azul marino, con el símbolo de la luna, de echo la poni era de color azul marino completamente, y vi que detrás de ella habían un montón de guardias, la poni de color blanco solo me miraba indiferente y la de azul marino me miraba con cara de curiosidad y los guardias se percataron de mi presencia y me rodearon en ese momento solo pensé, que si esto era un sueño o algo parecido, por favor que alguien me despierte.

 **P.O.V 1 Dylan**

Desperté en el suelo inconsciente, bueno más bien me despertó algo que sentía que me picoteaba el brazo, aunque también sentía un gran calor y bastante arena, abrí los ojos y mire a mi alrededor estaba… ¿en un desierto? Por lo que veía estaba en un desierto y lo único que veía eran dunas de arenas o al menos eso era lo que podías ver por aquí pues estaba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño oasis ya seco, sentí un picotazo en la mano izquierda el cual me dolió bastante mire hacia mi izquierda y era un halcón lo que había a mi lado, este halcón me sorprendió púes llevaba lentes y una bufanda, o algo que lo asemeja pero esto seguramente era para soportar el calor de este desierto, pero sé que este animal no es tan inteligente como para vestirse, el halcón simplemente salió volando, dejándome solo.

Me comenzó a dar sed y yo no tenía la mochila lo cual me asusto un poco, salí del pequeño oasis seco para encontrarme con un desierto el cual solo habían cactus, grandes rocas, muchos arbustos secos, casi que se parecía al desierto de Arizona, pude ver mi mochila tirada un poco lejos de mí, fui hasta donde estaba mi mochila, me agache y la abrí y cogí una botella de agua la cual estaba bastante caliente, pues parecía que ya pasado un tiempo en el sol.

Una sombra comenzó a taparme por la espalda y vi a una silueta femenina, pero esta tenia alas, me gire para encontrarme con algo que había visto en internet hace un tiempo. Una furry lo cual me pareció muy extraño, pero ahora que lo pienso, Max y Sebastián ¿no deberían de estar conmigo?

-¿estás bien?- Me pregunto aquella furry

Su voz era suave y bastante dulce

-Sí, eso creo-Respondí

Aquella chica, no sabía si estaba haciendo un cosplay o era yo que estaba viendo una ilusión, la chica era un poco más pequeña de lo que yo media, su pelo era rosado y el color de su cuerpo era de color crema, era una pony, ella llevaba una chaqueta de color verde la cual tenía una capucha que tenía puesta por su cabeza, a su vez este por alguna extraña razón le salían sus orejas las cuales eran bastante grandes, tenía ojos azules y una gaza en la mejilla derecha, tenía también una bufanda o al menos eso parecía, llevaba lentes de sol en su cabeza y en su chaqueta del ejército había una insignia de médico y de sargento, también tiene unos pechos muy grandes, pareciera que le va a reventar la chaqueta, incluido también que tenía un trasero bastante grande, sus pantalones de color verde los cuales llevaba muchos bolsillos, creo que a este tipo de pantalones se le llaman cargo o algo así, llevaba unas botas de color negro.

Ella se agacho y me tomo de la barbilla y comenzó a revisarme para ver si tenía alguna herida en alguna otra parte del cuerpo. Ella al terminar se levantó y me dio la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

-Hola soy Fluttershy un gusto- Me dijo extendiéndome su mano y sonriendo

-Hola yo soy Dylan- Le dije apretando su mano

-¿y que hacías en medio del desierto Dylan?-Pregunto Fluttershy

-Bueno es un poco difícil de responder- Dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-Bueno si quieres me lo puedes explicar más cómodamente en un pueblo que hay cercano por aquí- Dijo Fluttershy

-¿Pueblo? ¿A qué distancia esta de aquí?- Pregunte

-Aproximadamente 2K- Contesto Fluttershy

-¿Eh?- Conteste mientras ponía una cara de WTF- Tu estas de broma verdad-

-Bueno ese es el más cercano, ven que te acompaño- Dijo mientras me cogía de la mano

-Ok- Dije mientras agarraba mi mochila e iba acompañado de ella

-Por cierto Dylan, es posible que causes mala impresión solo aviso- Dijo Fluttershy mientras caminábamos

-¿Mala impresión? Y eso porque- Dije

-Bueno ya lo veras- Dijo Fluttershy

 **Fin del cap. 2**

 **Notas: Obviamente sé que mi historia no será la más épica o la que tenga calidad más alta o la mejor narrativa, pero siempre intentare mejorar en esto de la escritura pero obviamente necesitare de su ayuda para mejorar en esto, y aprecio los review del capítulo anterior, se podría decir que voy mejorando, por cierto del 1 al 10 que tan buena fue la anterior antes del remaster que le estoy dando.**

 **Me despido hasta el siguiente cap y pasen buenos días o noches(Tratare de actualizar cada 4/5 días).**


	3. Capitulo 3 algo nuevo

**P.O.V 1 Max**

Una roca grande de al menos la mitad de mi tamaño la venia venir directo hacia mi, y solo me dio tiempo a voltearme, la roca impacto en mi mochila pero me lanzo de manera violenta contra el suelo, trate de cubrirme con los brazos para no hacerme daño con la caída pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerme más daño pues al caer me golpe los dedos anular y meñique, seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y en las rodillas, el cuerpo me comenzó a temblar y veía pequeños destellos en mis ojos, mi respiración se comenzó a agitar y me costaba cada vez más y más respirar.

-¡Pinkie recuerda que lo necesitamos vivo, no muerto!- Dijo aquella Pegaso

-¡Oki doki!- Respondió una voz chillona y femenina

Sentí un ligero viento y oí como alguien aterrizaba a mi lado yo estaba con la cabeza contra el suelo, algo tomo mi mochila y me la quito de mi espalda, podía oír como le quitaban el cierre y le sacaban su contenido de adentro, unos pasos se acercaron hacia mí me agarraron de mi camiseta, y vi como la Pegaso me miraba muy molesta.

-¿Y?- Pregunto aquella Pegaso

-¿Y qué?- Respondí con otra pregunta

-¿Dónde están los planos recientemente robados?- Me dijo aquella Pegaso

-No sé de qué me hablas- dije mientras sentía como una gota de sangre bajaba de mi frente

-No quieras hacerte el tonto conmigo chico- Dijo mientras me comenzó a agarrar del cuello y ella comenzó a volar y elevarme junto con ella-; Es mejor que me lo digas ahora

-Mira, la verdad no sé de qué me hablas, además de que no se ni siquiera en donde estoy yo solo fui a buscar un tesoro escondido en una cueva- Dije aguantando el dolor

-Escúchame bien, no me interesas quien seas ni que busques, hace 2 días nos reportaron que un espía estaba por esta zona y que había robado unos planos sobre una nueva arma que estamos construyendo, será mejor que me digas donde están los planos si no quieres que te mande a la otra vida- Me dijo amenazante mente

Yo simplemente sonreí, no por la amenaza que ella me dio si no por lo ridículo de la situación púes me tenía a al menos a 7 metros del suelo, y encima de eso no sabía si estaba muerto o alucinando, o si esto era un sueño, ella no lo tomo tan bien la sonrisa, y ella me lanzo hacia arriba y todo se puso en cámara lenta. Cuando comencé a descender y estuve al frente de ella en pleno aire me dio una patada muy fuerte directo al estómago, la cual me saco el aire y me mando al suelo, pude ver cómo me la dio a cámara lenta y como todo a mi alrededor seguía en cámara lenta, hasta que sentí como tocaba el suelo, y antes de que pudiera sentir dolor todo se puso en negro.

Desperté en el suelo de una habitación completamente de blanco, me levante de lo que parecía ser el suelo, y mire a los alrededores no veía nada absolutamente nada, solo todo estaba en blanco, oí un sonido de garras impactado contra el suelo detrás de mí, me gire y me lleve un buen susto pues era un león el cual estaba frente mío, yo estaba paralizado del miedo pues no sabía si correr o gritar, o gritar y correr, o correr y después gritar, aunque de mucho no me serviría pues este león aunque pareciera normal y corriente era de mi tamaño algo peculiar de él era que tenía el ojo izquierdo amarillo y el ojo derecho rojo.

-Por fin te nos vemos, Portador, dime cuál es tu nombre- Hablo el león

Me sorprendí bastante de que ese león pudiera hablarme, y ¿Portador? A que se refería con eso.

-Ho-Hola mi nombre es Max-Dije con voz temblorosa

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto el león

-Bu-Bueno es que, no es normal que esté hablando con un león-Dije mientras me costaba cada vez hablar

-Si lo sé, Tengo entendido que en el mundo humano ellos no creen en la magia debido a charlatanes que dicen ser magos cuando no lo son- Dijo aquel león mientras comenzaba a examinar mi cuerpo

-¿Y a que te refieres con lo de portador?- Dije un poco más calmado

-Simple yo no soy un león como tú estás pensando, de echo esta forma es para que puedas hacerte una idea de mí, soy a lo que ustedes llaman un ser sobrenatural, pero tu un humano no entendería lo que soy, dejando eso de lado- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a frente-; Mi poder desde hace tiempo corre peligro y necesito a alguien que sea capaz de portarlo, por cierto relájate, no te comeré. Por ahora- Dijo el leon

-Eso no me inspira mucha confianza-Pensé -; Bueno entonces quieres que yo sea tu portador

-No de hecho, fuiste tú que lo elegiste viniendo aquí- Me dijo el león

-Yo no vine aquí voluntariamente en primer lugar- Conteste

-¡¿Cómo?!- Dijo el león

-De hecho lo único que recuerdo es un mal día desde que salí a buscar un tesoro y una fuerte patada-Dije recordando todo lo que paso

-Entonces estas muerto- Dijo secamente el leon

La piel se me puso como carne de gallina al oír esas palabras.

-¿Cómo que- Que muerto?- Dije

-Eso es lo único que expliques que estés aquí pero no importa, te puedo revivir un par de veces pero no abuses de esto- Dijo el león mientras me ponía su pata en mi pecho

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Dije un poco asustado

-hare una transferencia de poderes, al instante revivirás, por cierto Max recuerda que todo esto es real y no estás en tu mundo, espero que puedas controlar mi poder- Dijo el león

-Espera, ¿Qué?-

Los ojos del león comenzaron a brillar y al mismo tiempo sentía como si corriente pasara por todo mi cuerpo y la habitación en el aire grietas de color negro comenzaban a inundarla y yo me comencé a sentirme sin fuerzas.

-Llegas tarde, lord serp-

Oí la voz de aquel león decir eso.

Desperté exhalando una buena bocanada de aire y de manera agitada, estaba sofocado y comencé a tocarme todo el cuerpo, y todo estaba completo, de hecho no sentía dolor, de echo me sentía con mucha más energía y mucha más fuerza que antes, mire a mi alrededor y podía ver en la lejanía a las 2 chicas una de ellas tenía el pelo rosado los ojos no le podía ver bien el color debido a la lejanía, llevaba un uniforme militar, en la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa color verde camuflaje con cierre la cual le dejaba ver un su estómago el cual tenía los abdominales ligeramente marcados, maga corta llevaba unos guantes los cuales le dejaban los dedos afuera de color negro, sus pantalones verde camuflaje, los cuales estaba, abrochados con un cinturón de color negro, con unas botas bastante grande de color negro , también tenía un cuerpo que parecía estar en forma, de echo la rosada tenía en cierta medida más músculos que la de azul, eso incluye los pechos y el trasero que de echo en pechos le doblaba el tamaño pero en trasero yo diría que van empate y de echo a pesar de que estuvieran un poco lejos oí como hablaban sobre algo importante, era sobre si fallaron la captura, pues ellas pensaban que yo estaba muerto, me levante del césped y me limpie un poco la ropa.

-Pinkie pie tampoco te alarmes tanto es para tanto Fluttershy volverá a pony ville mañana tampoco creas que en appleloosa hallan muchos magsen - Dijo la azul

-Sí, es verdad, entonces… ¡Deberíamos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida al pueblo!- Dijo la rozada

-¿Pinkie? ¿Rainbow dash? ¿Fluttershy? ¿Esos son nombres? Que originalidad tenían los padres- Pensé-; ¡OIGAN USTEDES 2! Les grite a los 2 ponis

Las 2 se voltearon y me vieron con cara de asombro, seguramente no se esperaron que yo me levantara, la de azul que por lo que veía se acercó volando a una distancia prudente y se mantuvo estática volando.

-¿Qué no estabas muerto?- dijo el poni de azul

-No, yo soy Duro de matar y además una chica como tú no podría matarme – Conteste

(Al capitán américa le gusta este fic)

-¿me estas retando?- dijo la poni de azul mientras aterrizaba a una distancia segura

Ella y yo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a la cara ella estaba a una distancia de al menos 5 metros de mí, cada segundo que pasaba la tensión se hacía dada vez más grande.

-Por cierto me gusta saber el nombre de las personas a las que derrote, ¿cómo te llamas?- Dijo la poni azul

-Yo soy Max, ¿Y tú?- Conteste

-yo soy Rainbow Dash- Contesto ella

 **P.O.V 3 Persona**

Max y Rainbow comenzaron a correr el uno contra el otro y cuando los 2 se encontraron frente a frente Max empezó lanzando un puñetazo derecho directo al rostro de Rainbow pero este puñetazo lo paro con mucha facilidad, y ella rápido dio un puñetazo potente al pecho de Max el cual lo mando a volar a una distancia de al menos 4 metros, Max rápido se reincorporo y volvió al ataque corriendo directamente contra Rainbow, este lanzo una patada lateral con el pie izquierdo, pero Rainbow la agarro en el aire, pero ese era el plan de Max, pues con su pie derecho pego un pequeño brinco y le dio una patada muy potente en el estómago a Rainbow, la cual hizo que soltara el pie de Max y esta retrocediera, Rainbow lo miro con una sonrisa la cual clamaba más pelea.

Max se acercó y lanzo un puñetazo a la barbilla de Rainbow pero esta la esquivo echándose para atrás, Max lanza una patada de reversa con su pie izquierdo pero Rainbow la esquiva volviéndose a echar para atrás pero Max no deja de insistir en atacarla y la trata de golpear con gancho derecho, pero Rainbow lo bloquea y lo desvía dejando a Max sin protección y en una posición vulnerable la cual Rainbow aprovecha y le da un puñetazo al hígado, Max se echa para atrás poniéndose en una posición segura y poniendo la guardia en alto, y Rainbow se lanza al ataque, y cuando Max la tuvo enfrente Max lanzo una patada directo a sus piernas para derribarla pero Rainbow salto dando una marometa hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo dándole una patada en la barbilla, haciendo que Max retroceda un poco pero Max rápido se lanzó al ataque, Rainbow aterrizo de pie y Max le lanzo un gancho izquierdo pero Rainbow lo paro con la mano derecha y con su misma mano que la paro con una gran velocidad esta le dio un golpe directo en la cara a Max, seguido de otro puñetazo al pecho, seguido de unos puñetazos al estómago y una pata lateral que lo mando a volar a una distancia de al menos 10 metros, Max rápido se puso de pie.

-Por lo que veo usa un sistema de combate similar al militar, bueno será mejor que me ponga serio- Pensó Max

Max con una velocidad impresionante apareció en frente de Rainbow la cual esta se asustó pero esta le lanzo un puñetazo a la barbilla pero Max lo paro en seco, Rainbow aprovecha la distancia corta a la que está para agarrarlo de la camiseta y del brazo y lo lanza al aire saliendo Max a gran velocidad hacia arriba, a una gran altura de al menos 14 metros, Rainbow aprovecha y a gran velocidad se puso a su espalda en pleno aire, junto sus manos para darle un fuerte golpe pero Max en el aire logra girarse y aun bloqueando el ataque sale despedido hacia la tierra a gran velocidad clavándose en el suelo, Rainbow aterriza cerca de Max y Max se levanta del suelo, los 2 contrincantes apenas habían gastado energía en el corto combate.

-No lo haces nada mal- Dijo Max volviéndose a poner en posición de combate

-Gracias, tu estilo tampoco esta tan mal aunque parece un poco callejero- Dijo Rainbow volviéndose a poner en posición de combate

-Por cierto porque tú amiga no se une al combate, la Chica de rosa- Dijo Max

-Eso te pondría en un gran aprieto, Dijo Rainbow

-¡JA! Créeme que yo he estado en situaciones peores que 2 contra 1- Dijo Max esbozando una sonrisa un tanto egocéntrica

-Bueno si así prefieres 2 en vez de a una ¡PINKIE!- Grito Rainbow Dash

-¡Por fin me puedo unir a la diversión YUPIII!- Grito Pinkie mientras que llegaba de un salto al lado de Rainbow

-Bueno Max espero que estés listo porque lo que va a venir no será fácil para ti- Dijo Rainbow

-Tranquila que yo lo podre controlar- Dijo Max

Max se abalanzo al combate contra Rainbow y Pinkie, que aun que estaba disparejo Max parecía convencido de ganar, Pinkie y Rainbow se abalanzaron sobre Max y cuando los 3 se encontraron las primeras en atacar fueron Pinkie y Rainbow dando una doble patada al mismo tiempo Pinkie con la patada derecha y Rainbow con la izquierda, Max bloqueo el ataque pero salió despedido chocándose y partiendo un árbol que había hay, y aterrizando en el suelo rápido las 2 contrincantes de Max corrieron hacia el a una velocidad sobre-humana Max se levantó rápidamente y con una velocidad increíble la primera que a garro fue a Rainbow con un puñetazo en la cara seguido de 3 patadas a su estómago y 2 puñetazos en la cara y otro en el pecho con una fuerza que salió despedida de ahí chocando con una roca de gran tamaño partiéndola y quedando Rainbow un poco dañada, Pinkie ataco a Max por la espalda con una patada lateral pero este se dio cuenta y rápido se agacho esquivando el ataque , Pinkie lanzo un puñetazo directo al estómago pero Max lo bloquea y contra ataca con un cabezazo directo a la cabeza de Pinkie, pero Pinkie se lo devolvió con otro cabezazo Pinkie logra darle un puñetazo en el pecho con mucha potencia y Max volvió a salir despedido en el aire, salió volando hacia donde estaba Max y logro darle una patada en la espalda la cual lo mando directo hacia el suelo, cuando Max se estrelló contra el suelo una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra salió volando en todas direcciones, Rainbow aterrizo cerca del lugar y Pinkie de un brinco llego al lado de Rainbow.

-¿Crees que nos pasamos un poco?- Dijo Pinkie mientras miraba a donde estaba Max

-Na no creo, eso fue lo que el pidió- Dijo Rainbow Dash

Un gruñido se comenzó a oír detrás de todo el polvo levantado, un gruñido del cual era el de un león, seguido de un rugido, y una fuerte presencia, Rainbow y Pinkie se pusieron en posición de combate, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar Max agarro a ambas por el cuello apretándolo de una manera brutal y asfixiando a ambas, Rainbow y Pinkie comenzaron a darle patadas y forcejear para tratar de que Max las suelte pero Max ni siquiera se inmutaba, de echo era como si le dieras una patada a una pared, Max solo gruño como un león, y enseño unos dientes, muy afilados, y sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, en ese momento Pinkie y Rainbow sentían miedo de este ser.

¿Chicas, que están haciendo?- Dijo una voz de mujer educada y de clase alta

Max se giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía aquella voz, pero fue alcanzado por un rayo el cual impacto en medio de sus ojos lo cual el cual hizo que Max soltara a Rainbow y Pinkie, y este quede dormido.

-En el castillo de Twilight las necesitan y ustedes aquí divirtiéndose- Dijo aquella voz

-No era precisamente disfrutando que estábamos- Respondió Rainbow

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

 **Notas: Ok chicos decirme cómo fue que me quedo esta escena de combate si falta más descripción o necesita más narrativa, y aparte si sé que debí de definir como era rarity pero me da pereza :v en fin el próximo cap. tratare de hacerlo un poco más entretenido que este. Me despido y pasen buenas noches o días.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Descubriendo

**P.O.V. 1 Dylan (IMPORTANTE leer la nota del final)**

Fluttershy y yo caminamos alrededor de 1:30 Minutos hasta que llegamos hasta un pueblo, el cual no habían tantas personas, de echo habían más que nada guardianes con un una armadura dorada la cual me recordaba mucho a la que llevaban los romanos, algunos llevaban lanzas, otros espadas envainadas y habían algunos en los techos de los edificios que llevaban arcos y flechas, el poblado parecía que había sufrido algún tipo de ataque pues los pocos pobladores que estaban hay o al menos los que yo podía ver algunos estaban heridos, no eran heridas tan graves pero los guardias algunos si, de echo habían algunos que llevaban vendada la cabeza, a algunos parecían que habían perdido un ojo, vi a uno que parecía un Pegaso que llevaba una ala de metal y una ala normal, otros los veía con un brazo roto llevando una escayola aunque no todos estaban heridos, algunos estaban normal, aunque todos tenían algo en común, cansancio, en sus ojos y su expresión facial, se notaba que estaban cansados y bastante triste, el pueblo me recordaba a las aldeas del viejo oeste de esas que salen en las películas americanas, pero algo muy curioso que vi era que habían manzanos y en tierra digamos que no muy fértil, eso me sorprendió pues pensaba que las manzanas no se daban en esas condiciones.

-Esto, Fluttershy ¿te puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dije mientras seguía observando el pueblo

-Claro que puedes Dylan- Me contesto ella mientras caminábamos

-¿Me podrías decir que está pasando en este pueblo?-Dije

-Bueno es una larga historia, te puedo resumir que este pueblo fue atacado recientemente- Dijo Fluttershy

-¿Atacado? ¿Por quién o por qué?- Dije sorprendido

-Bueno los Mounstros que atacaron este pueblo buscaban algo que no estaba aquí aunque la guardia real pudo repeler el ataque habían muchos heridos y por eso estoy aquí, para ayudar a los heridos- Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa en la cara-; Y también buscarte a ti

(Dylan pone cara de WTF)

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que buscarme a mí?- Dije bien sorprendido

-Tranquilo te aclararemos todas tus dudas cuando llegamos a canterlot- Me dijo Fluttershy

-¿Cantinaque? ¿Y eso?-Dije extrañado

Fluttershy dio una pequeña risita al parecer le hizo gracia que no entendiera ese comentario

-Oye y a todo esto a ¿dónde me llevas? Pregunte a Fluttershy

-Te llevo a una estación de trenes que hay aquí- Dijo ella

No tardamos mucho hasta llegar a una estación de tren en el cual había un tren a vapor el cual nos esperaba en la estación, al entrar al tren no había mucho que destacar, era como cualquier tren, aunque el vagón estaba vacío casi en su totalidad, había alguien era una poni de color anaranjado de cabello rubio un sombrero de vaquero, de echo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero la cual estaba abierta, una franela la cual cubría unos pechos seguramente de talla al meno unos pantalones jean azules ajustados sus piernas estaban cruzadas y tenía unas botas de cuero, ella y yo cruzamos miradas, por un momento el cual se me hizo eterno para mí, no fue hasta que Fluttershy hablo y rompió ese momento tenso

-Apple Jack, te presento al humano al cual estábamos buscando- Dijo Fluttershy

La pony que estaba sentada se levantó, era de mi tamaño y ahora que veía de echo los brazos los tenía mucho más grandes que yo lo cual me daba un poco de miedo.

-¿En serio eres el humano?- Dijo ella un poco sorprendida

-Sí, eso soy- Dije un poco confundido

-En ese caso ¡Que tal dulzura yo soy Apple Jack!- Me dijo extendiendo su mano derecha

-Hola yo soy Dylan- Dije correspondiendo el saludo

-Por cierto Fluttershy, él ya sabe nuestra situación- Dijo Apple Jack

-Aun no- Dijo Fluttershy un poco desanimada-; es preferible que la princesa se lo explique

-Ya veo, entonces lo dejaremos así- Dijo Apple Jack-; Ven dulzura siéntate con nosotras

Me senté al lado de la ventana y Apple Jack y Fluttershy estaban frente a mí, el viaje no duro mucho duro al menos una media hora y en ese tiempo comencé a hablar con las chicas, de cualquier tema que surgiera aunque siempre estuvo presente la idea de preguntarle sobre que paso en el pueblo ellas me dijeron que me aclararían la duda.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **P.O.V 1 Sebastian**

Estaba en lo que parecía ser una sala de trono de echo tenia a las 2 poni de la entrada frente a mí la de armadura completamente dorada frente a mí y la otra de azul marino estaba al lado la habitación estaba llena de guardias, que no paraban de mirarme y yo estaba nervioso. De hecho todo el mundo no paraba de observarme como si fuera a hacer algo malo, llevábamos así al menos una media hora.

-Podrían por favor decirme ¿dónde estoy?- Dije un poco molesto debido a la situación

-Eres un poco agresivo para ser un humano sin poderes- Dijo el poni de blanco

-¿Qué a que te refieres?- Dije un poco sorprendido

-Bueno hace rato leí todos tus pensamientos, sé que estas molesto y sé que no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando, pero te pediré que esperes otra hora, te aclarare todas tus dudas, pero antes tienen que llegar tus compañeros- Dijo la poni de blanco

(Sebastián pone cara de confundido)

-¿Cómo sabes que no ando solo?- Dije sorprendido

\- Como dije leí tus pensamientos hace rato, pero te pido de favor que tengas paciencia, tus amigos llegaran en 1 hora a este castillo- Dijo la poni de blanco

Aún seguía sin entender nada y estaba confundido ¿Me podía leer los pensamientos? ¿Si eso es así que cosas tan oscuras vio dentro de mí?, de mis pensamientos me saco la puerta que estaba detrás de mí la cual se abrió y vi a Dylan que había llegado hacia donde estoy, me calme un poco pero también vi que venía acompañado.

 **P.O.V. 3 Max**

Max estaba en el suelo tirado allí durmiendo de echo se le podían oír los ronquidos, pinkie y Rainbow dash y pinkie estaban un poco agitadas tratando de calmar su respiración y delante de ellas estaba una poni con el cabello morado y pelaje blanco llevaba un camiseta miliar corto de color verde camuflaje de mangas cortas la cual llegaba un a rozar el codo la camiseta militar de echo le cubría solo los pechos dejando el estómago al descubierto y llevaba escote el cual era muy exagerado para esa camiseta, un cinturón de color marrón en la cintura la cual agarraba su pantalón largo militar el cual tenía muchos bolsillos y unas botas color negro, un cuerpo esbelto y unos pechos bastantes grandes al menos una copa e y un trasero no tan grande podría decirse el promedio de una chica de 29 años.

-Gracias a Celestia que llegaste Rarity- Dijo Rainbow acariciándose su cuello

-¡¿O por Celestia chicas que acaban de hacer?!- Exclamo Rarity

-¿Hacer qué? Si fuiste tú quien lo puso a dormir- Dijo Rainbow

-O si es verdad, pero chicas déjenme explicarles, Twilight recibió una carta de la Princesa Celestia, Diciendo que ya habían llegado… Los humanos- Dijo Rarity un poco asustada-; y es muy posible que este que está durmiendo sea uno de ellos

-¡QUE UN HUMANO!- Gritaron pinkie y Rainbow al mismo tiempo

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Dijo pinkie de manera exagerada y daño brincos por todas partes y rompiendo las leyes físicas

-¿Ese debilucho?- Dijo Rainbow señalando a Max

-Por lo que vi ese debilucho las tenía a las 2 agarradas por el cuello- Dijo Rarity

-E, Eso fue porque me descuide- Dijo Rainbow un poco sonrojada de vergüenza

-Como sea querida, debemos de llevarlo al castillo con Twilight y llevarlo con la princesa Celestia- Dijo Rarity

Rainbow y pinkie agarraron a Max y junto con Rarity empezaron a caminar en dirección a aquel castillo que estaban hablando el cual llegaron en unos 20 minutos, al castillo de Twilight al llegar al castillo había una poni la cual la estaba esperando afuera una pony de color morado el cual tenía el cabello lacio y morado llevaba un chaleco militar de color camuflaje del desierto una chaqueta de mangas largas ajustada a sus pechos los cuales eran una copa D y en cuanto a trasero se podría decir que tiene un poco más que el de rarita unos pantalones largos y unas botas de color negro, a pesar de que era la que llevaba la ropa más ''decente'' su ropa era bastante ajustada a su cuerpo de echo se podría decir que cualquier cambio en su cuerpo se notaría fácilmente, principalmente en la parte de arriba, también tenía un cuerno y un par de alas.

La poni se acercó hacia las otras chicas y vio que cargaban al humano y esta al verlo la poni se tele transporto al frente de ellos.

-Hola de nuevo Twilight- Dijo Pinkie de manera alegre

-hola de nuevo chicas, ¿!Enserio es este el humano!?- Pregunto Twilight con cierta emoción contenida

-Pues así es creo- Dijo Rarity

-Wow, nunca había visto a uno tan de cerca pero creo que exageraron las leyendas, pues no veo que midan 3 metros y posean una larga cabellera, ni le veo tantos músculos- Dijo Twilight-; aunque podría ser que sea un niño

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo Rainbow

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Twilight

-Es bastante fuerte- Dijo Pinkie

-Bueno en todo caso debemos ir al castillo- Dijo Twilight-; Celestia nos está esperando con otro humano

-¿! Que!?- Dijo Rainbow-; lo que dijo Ganyana entonces era cierto

Del cuerno de Twilight comenzó a surgir un brillo y en un segundo las chicas aparecieron en la habitación la cual estaba Dylan y Sebastián, los cuales estos 2 se pegaron un susto al ver a personas aparecer de la nada aquí, Max comenzó a despertarse, y al ver que estaba en otra sala puso cara de WTF, pero se alegró un poco de ver a los chicos de nuevo, los cuales se reunieron rápidamente

-Chicos. ¿Saben que está pasando?- Pregunto Sebastián

-Pues no lo sé- Contesto Max

-Pues, a mí me dijeron que nos iban a aclarar- Dijo Dylan

 _-_ Ejem- Se escuchó desde el trono

Los 3 chicos miraron al trono el cual el unicornio de dorado estaba de pie mirándolos a ellos

-Bien Dylan, Sebastián y Max, Mi nombre es Celestia y la que está a mi lado es luna, sé que están confundidos y creen alguno de ustedes que esto no es real, pero aquí y ahora los estábamos esperando y aclararemos sus dudas- Dijo Celestia

-Ok en primer lugar ¿cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- Dijo Max

-Un truco que aprendí con el pasar del tiempo- Dijo Celestia

-Bien me podrían explicar todo desde el principio, el ¿porque estamos aquí? ¿Esto es real?- Dijo Sebastián

-Verán esto si es real- Dijo Celestia bajando de su trono para estar frente a los chicos-; Hace un tiempo unos 2 años antes de que empezara todo esto vivíamos en paz, pero había un gran problema en toda equestria, y era que los monstros no paraban de atacar y no paraban de aparecer y cada monstro que derrotábamos era más fuerte que la anterior, decidimos investigar porque de esto y encontramos esto-

Celestia se paró frente a los chicos y su cuerno comenzó a brillar, y en el aire imágenes de 6 objetos aparecieron en el aire, todos ellos eran brazaletes oscuros los cuales tenían diferentes tipos de piedra uno de ellos tenía un diamante, otro tenía una piedra de azabache, otro un rubí, otro tenía una esmeralda, otro tenía un zafiro, otro un cuarzo, cada uno tenía una inscripción con letras de algún idioma nunca visto.

-Estos son los llamados elementos del caos, ira, histeria, miedo, destrucción, poder, oscuridad, estos elementos del caos eran los responsables de que hallan tantos Mounstros, decidimos destruirlos con los elementos de la armonía, decidimos salir en su búsqueda, pero hubo un unicornio que encontró el elemento del poder, este se llamaba Light Side era un guardia real el cual estaba fuera de servicio, al descubrir su poder se embriago del y pronto quiso gobernar equestria con ese poder pero por suerte fue expulsado del reino, pero volvió con un ejército de ponis y criaturas muy parecidas a los humanos, los cuales son completamente grises y con un nuevo nombre Lord serp- Dijo Celestia

El cuerno en el aire se formó la cabeza de un poni de color completamente negro el cual tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo pelo color rojo muy oscuro y ojos azules.

-Pasado un tiempo después de la guerra vino un unicornio con el poder de prever el futuro y nos contó una leyenda sobre unos humanos que vendrían a salvar equestria, aunque nadie le creyó por lo que veo si era cierta la leyenda- Dijo Celestia

-¿Por qué nadie les creyó?- Pregunto Dylan

-La razón es porque se creía que ustedes son criaturas mitológicas capaces de destruir mundos enteros-Dijo Celestia

-¿En este mundo somos criaturas mitológicas? Cool- Comento Sebastián

-Sé que quieren los 3 volver a su mundo pero lamentablemente la única salida para su mundo, la tiene el- Dijo Celestia

-Bueno… Esta difícil pero no hay otra alternativa- Dijo Max

-Bueno, ya que estamos vamos allá- Dijo Sebastián

-También me apunto- Dijo Dylan

 **Fin del cap 4**

 **Notas importantes: Bien este capítulo lo hice un poco a lo sanic the hodgead (Gare go fast) esto debido a que llevo una semanita muy pero que muy ''Buena'' :D (Que alguien me mate plss) y solo iba a avisar el próximo capítulo corregiré un par de cosas aquí, como las vestimentas de los personajes y par de cositas, aun así solo pido que me digan que tal les pareció este cap (Edit rayos si se me olvido poner lo de twilight, pasa por hacer el capitulo tan rápido XD)**


	5. Capitulo 5 Mal día para Sebastian

**P.O.V 3 Castillo en canterlot**

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo que tiene el, la única salida?- Pregunto Sebastián

-Es simple, hubo una leyenda muy popular hace un tiempo sobre un portal que podía transportarte a otra dimensión, para nuestra desgracia lord serp confirmo que esa leyenda era real y bueno, enviamos espías a averiguar su ubicación y cómo funcionaba, averiguamos que con los elementos del caos podía traer seres de otro mundo que solo causarían daño, y que con los elementos de la armonía podían traer seres que solo causen bien, pero si juntásemos los 12 elementos, podríamos viajar a cualquier dimensión que queramos- Contesto Celestia

-¿Y eso cómo funciona?- Pregunto Sebastián

-Con la magia de los elementos- Contesto Celestia

(Sebastián pone cara de WTF)

-Bien, sabiendo eso de los poderes de esos tales elementos como ¿no han podido derrotarlo? Ósea llevan tanto tiempo en guerra y no se le ha ocurrido usar esas cosas- Dijo Dylan

-El problema es que si se usaran los elementos de la armonía contra los elementos del caos se destruirían mutuamente, además lord serp es muy inteligente, si no nos ha conquistado es solo porque no le interesa las pocas zonas que quedan, además de que necesitamos conseguir el los elementos del caos- Contesto Celestia

-Ok entonces no pueden derrotarlo porque no tienen los elementos del caos pero ¿si tienen los de la armonía?-

Pues es mas o menos eso- Dijo Twilight

(Los chicos miraron a Twilight)

-Verán, los elementos de la armonía están en nuestra posesión, pero los del caos están aún sueltos por toda equestria, y de momento se dice que el elemento de la destrucción está muy cera de la ciudad de Manehattan- Dijo Twilight -; y es el único que sabemos su ubicación, el resto es desconocido

-Bueno no importa donde este ¿no debemos estar buscándolos?- dijo Max

-Chicos, veo que tienen ganas Gracias por aceptar ayudar a equestria, Twilight por favor guía a los héroes a Manehattan

-Entendido princesa- Dijo Twilight haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la princesa- Síganme chicos-

(Time Skip)

Los chichos y las mane estaban ya en Manehattan y ya estaban caminando por las calles las cuales no estaban en un buen estado, pues muchos de ellos estaban rotos, algunos destruidos o simplemente con las ventanas rotas, aunque sería el ambiente perfecto para practicar parkour no era un buen ambiente para vivir pues la población que vivía hay miraba a las mane con buenos ojos aunque a los humanos no con tanto, habían miradas curiosas, otras de odio, y otras que simplemente no interesaban, aunque muchos iban vestidos de supervivientes de guerra y otros parecía que habían salido de compras, y los guardias no faltaban hay, los chicos caminaron hasta un edificio el cual estaba fuertemente protegido por guardias, este edificio antaño fue un hotel, pues al entrar estaba la recepción aunque no es muy lujoso, tal vez sería u estrellas, los chicos entraron al edificio y al subir y entrar a una habitación seguramente fue la oficina de alguien importante, paso a ser ahora un centro de mando, el cual habían bastantes mapas y figuras encima de los mapas con estrategias y demás papeles, un unicornio de color blanco completamente, una armadura dorada con medallas en el pecho con el cabello color azul.

-¡Twilight que gusto volver a verte de nuevo!- Dijo aquel unicornio

-Hola Shining- Dijo Twilight

-Veo que trajiste a tus amigas- Dijo Shining

-Oye Rainbow ¿Quién es el?-Pregunto Max

-Él es el hermano de Twilight y capitán general de la guardia real- Contesto Rainbow

-¿Qué?- Dijo Max

-Hola que tal soy Shining Armor- Dijo Shining saludando a los chicos

-Hola- Dijo Max-; ¿Qué rayos pasa con los nombres en este mundo que acaso no se dan cuenta que están poniéndose nombres de objetos?- Pensó Max

-Hola que tal un gusto- Dijo Dylan

-Hola- Dijo Sebastián haciendo un gesto de saludo

-Bien, chicos Celestia me resumió vuestra situación con respecto a su llegada, y vuestra colaboración, estamos profundamente agradecidos de que nos ayuden- Dijo Shining -; No les hare perder el tiempo, como bien saben estamos buscando el elemento del poder y la única pista que teníamos nos llevaba a esta ciudad

-Wow, que directo- Comento Sebastián

-¿Y no han hecho búsquedas? – Ya lo hemos hecho pero no hemos encontrado nada

-¿Chicos?- Dijo Dylan-; ¿Qué es eso?- señalo hacia una pared

Los todos los presentes miraron hacia una esquina la cual parecía no haber nada solo Dylan estaba señalando un mapa, pero repentinamente se vio como una esfera de color negro comenzó a formarse en pleno aire y esta comenzó a tomar forma humanoide, pero seguía siendo una sombra, todos los presentes se sorprendieron y se preparaban para una pelea pues todos sabían que esto no iba a ser bueno.

-N...O…T…U- Dijo la extraña sombra con una voz gutural

Los presentes miraron extrañado, pero de las sombras de todos ellos, exceptuando a los humanos los agarraron unos tentáculos hechos de oscuridad de manera muy violenta, amarrándolos y tirándoles de manera violenta al techo, rápido los chicos se pusieron en pose de combate

-Ustedes…Deben….Estar en este mundo-Hablo más fluido la criatura

-Tú no deberías estar en este mundo- Dijo Max

En el aire alrededor de la criatura se formaron 6 agujeros más de los cuales salieron tentáculos y este los lanzo hacia los chicos, los 3 lo esquivaron tirándose al suelo, Max fue el primero en correr a atacarlo, corrió a darle un puñetazo pero al impactar el puñetazo este simplemente atravesó la sombra Max se sorprendió y la sombra aprovechando lo cercano agarro con un tentáculo a Max y lo lanzo contra un escritorio el cual Max rompió por el impacto, Sebastián agarro una silla y por la espalda se la rompió a la sombra pero esta ni se inmutó dejando a Sebastián solo con 2 palos en sus 2 manos, Dylan llego a la sombra con una patada voladora pero la sombra agarro su pie y agarro a Sebastián apresándolo y choco a los 2, dejándolos muy adolorido Max por su espalda pego un salto y agarrando la cabeza de la criatura en pleno aire con una pirueta la lanzo con gran fuerza a la puerta la cual la criatura rompió por la potencia del lanzamiento. Tras esto la criatura se levantó y con ello se levantaron a duras penas y adoloridos Sebastián y Dylan, poniéndose en paralelo con Max.

-¿Que rayos es esa cosa?- Dijo Sebastián

-¿Dónde están los guardias?- Dijo Dylan

-Y qué se yo ni siquiera sé que es esa cosa- Contesto Max

Los pies de la criatura comenzaron a volverse tentáculos y de su cara 2 círculos rojos los cuales parecían ser sus ojos y una boca con unos dientes tremendamente afilados, la criatura con 6 tentáculos les lanzó un ataque directo el cual los chicos solo pudieron bloquear y salieron los 3 contra una pared, rompiéndola y atravesándola, cayeron en un edificio cercano, Dylan quedo inconsciente y muy herido de ese golpe, sangre caía de su cabeza, por otra parte Sebastián no se quedaba atrás aunque él no sangraba si sentía como el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo el cual estaba temblando por el golpe. Pero Max fue el que se llevó la peor parte pues aun en el aire otro tentáculo apareció por su espalda y lo bateo en dirección hacia el suelo quedando clavado en el techo, Sebastián intento levantarse pero cayó al suelo y se desmayó.

 **P.O.V 1 Sebastián**

Me desperté en una habitación de color azul la cual había una ave parada en un tronco el cual flotaba en medio de la nada eso si era jodidamente extraño aparte el ave era demasiado grande diría que es de mi tamaño o al menos 2 metros media, esa cosa me miraba fijamente a los ojos, los tenia clavado en mi esperando que haga algo, y aunque estaba un poco nervioso eso me comenzó a molestar y comencé a caminar hacia la ave y cuando estuve cerca de ella, ella se lanzó hacia mí de manera muy rápida y quede en el suelo o al menos eso diría pues me tenía sus 2 garras agarrando mis brazos, ella acerco su cara de manera muy peligrosa hacia mi rostro violando un poco el espacio personal mío, después de eso comenzó a examinarme, yo intente zafarme pero cada movimiento que hacia lo único que conseguía era que el águila apretara más.

-Mocoso, eres bastante valiente pero veo que no lo suficientemente fuerte- Hablo el águila

Ya podrán imaginar mi cara cuando esta águila comenzó a hablar, por mi cabeza solo había un pensamiento, pasaste de un mundo de ponis y unicornios a uno de águilas ya esto era para reírse.

-No soy un mocoso, tengo 24 años idiota- Le dije de manera ruda

-Y por lo que veo valiente, mocoso escúchame bien, deberás derrotar a la sombra si quieres salvar a tus amigos y demostrarme que eres merecedor de mi poder- Dijo el águila

-¿Poder? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- Pregunte

-Dejare que lo descubras tú mismo- Dijo el agila

El águila me dio un picotazo entre las cejas y quede inconsciente. Desperté en esa azotea con un terrible dolor de cuerpo y veía a Max peleando con aquella criatura, el trataba de dar puñetazos y patadas pero solo atravesaba a la criatura, vi que a su alrededor estaban algunos de esos ponis con armadura tirados en el suelo a su alrededor y a mi izquierda Dylan estaba inconsciente, trate de levantarme pero sentí algo frio y afilado cuando moví mi mano vi que era una espada, seguramente de tal vez algún guardia lo tiro en pleno combate, la cogí entre mis manos, y me levante, al levantarme me dio un pequeño mareo seguido de un dolor de cabeza, me costaba bastante estar de pie y veía a Max pelear contra la criatura con tentáculos, pero esta criatura en un descuido agarro a Max y lo envolvió con sus tentáculos y lo tenía apresado, Max intentaba librarse de esos tentáculos pero no podía, y la criatura volteo donde estaba yo y me vio parado, yo puse la espada en frente mío, aún recuerdo que una vez practique artes marciales con la espada y probado distintos estilos, ahora seguramente tendré que emplear lo que sabía aunque eso fue hace mucho.

¡ROAAAAAAAAR!- Grito la criatura

Corrí directo hacia la criatura y la criatura me lanzo un tentáculo a modo de látigo por la derecha, yo lo bloqueo con la espada y el tentáculo se partió, y la criatura soltó un chillido de dolor, si no estaba molesta ahora sí que lo estará, la criatura se abalanzo sobre mí y comenzó a lanzar ataques continuos con sus tentáculos, mientras mantenía la distancia, yo los bloqueaba con mucha suerte aunque me habían herido un par de esos en los hombros y las rodillas, pero aun así no dejaba de bloquear y retroceder y hacia lo mismo, bloqueo y retrocedo, hasta que sentí que la criatura dejo de atacarme y yo pare de retroceder, ella estaba esperando algo y yo gire mi vista para atrás un momento y vi que estaba ya en el borde y habían al menos unos 5 pisos de caída, cuando volví mi vista a la criatura usando un tentáculo a modo de bala lo lanzo directo a mi cara y yo lo único que hice fue inclinarme para atrás a modo de matrix, y pero como estaba en el borde estuve a punto de caer al vacío agarre su tentáculo y este lo jalo de manera muy rápida hacia el mismo yo iba directo hacia él, la criatura con una sonrisa macabra dejo un tentáculo apuntándome directamente y este se puso más afilado y yo me solté del otro tentáculo que me jalaba, caí rodando y solté la espada por accidente y la espada callo a una distancia de mí, salí corriendo a buscarla pero al extender el bezo justamente antes de cogerla espada un tentáculo dio un fuerte golpe directo a la tierra.

Por suerte pude reaccionar a tiempo antes de que me diera en el brazo y otro tentáculo recogió la espada de manera rápida, ahora la criatura tenía la espada y yo estaba desarmado, la criatura parece que se divertía conmigo, yo solo me moleste por ese gesto y la criatura me hizo el famoso gesto de ven, y yo molesto fui corriendo hacia donde ella y el tentáculo que sostenía la espada la elevo en el aire y lo estiro y me dio un sablazo de izquierda a derecha clavándolo en mi hombro, pero este tentáculo yo lo agarre la criatura hacia ruidos incomprensibles pero parecía que se reía y seguía disfrutando de esto, yo agarre el tentáculo con fuerza y la espada el la soltó, parece que quería darme una oportunidad, le va a salir muy caro, agarre la espada clavada en mi hombro y la saque, bastante sangre broto y debido a la fuerza yo estaba volando ligeramente y la criatura con otro de sus tentáculos lo lanzo hacia mi derecha pero yo con fuerza y soportando el horrible dolor que ahora tenía que soportar pude darle un sablazo el cual corto el tentáculo, la criatura pego otro grito de dolor y estiro su torso, junto con todos los tentáculos que el tenia y cuando estuvo a punto de clavarme todos esos pude cortarle la cabeza de un sablazo, pero los tentáculos que anterior mente había lanzado todos se clavaron en mí y se volvieron estacas los tenia clavado en pecho, brazos y espalda y cuando aterrice en el suelo los que tenía en el pecho se clavaron aún más, sentí como me atravesaron los pulmones y sentía como cada vez me costaba más respirar.

-¡Sebastián!- Sentí la voz de Max

Gire hacia donde provenía la voz de Max y vi como venía corriendo, un poco más atrás vi como de la anterior habitación salían 2 de esos poni, las que tenía el pelo rosado y la de morado, y cada segundo que pasaba me costaba más respirar, hasta que todo se puso de negro.

 **Fin del capítulo 5**

 **Si tarde un poco, solo espero que este entretenido el cap y el fic en general y recuerden decirme en que pudo mejorar, se aceptan sugerencias de todos tipos, y mientras ustedes leen esto voy a irme a tener luchar contra las malignas tareas de cursos técnicos, escuela y problemas cotidianos. Nos leemos (si estoy vivo claro)**


End file.
